U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,046 to Hoshino et al. discloses a cleaning article impregnated with detergent, where the article is composed of three layers with the interior layer being a detergent retaining layer and the exterior layers being detergent releasing layers. The detergent retaining layer is described as containing a low-density and a bulky hydrophobic material having a high retention capacity.
EP0353014 to Edwards et al. discloses solid surfactant between two layers of nonwoven, where the nonwoven is preferably of high loft cellulose fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,543 to Lee discloses a mitt with a dry liner of 4 mil poly plastic bag.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable cleaning mitt or glove for hard surfaces that overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages that are often associated with conventional disposable cleaning mitts or gloves for hard surfaces.